


Mumble

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bandits & Outlaws, But not quite, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Magic, Oblivious Arthur, Scared Merlin (Merlin), almost a magic reveal, attempted humor, interfering knights, knights of the round table - Freeform, relieved merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Merlin is caught mumbling. Misinterpretation, chaos and frustration ensue





	Mumble

They'd spent many an hour in the woods - The knights, the king and the king's trusty manservant Merlin - All trooped through bogs and trees, wasted numerous faded daylights trampling over fallen branches and grass blades on the search for prey or tranquility.

Tranquility was a rare one to find, and it was always short lived. There were various skirmishes with bandits, Merlin didn't always enjoy these trips. 

"Honestly if he keeps muttering so close to Arthur, he's gonna catch on. The King's not that stupid." Elyan commented as he turned toward the other knights, his voice low. 

Merlin stopped dead, felt a drip of cold sweat slide down his spine. The things he'd been carrying felt slippy in his now clammy palms as worry and doubt started to bubble in his stomach, knotting his nerves.  
He stayed behind them to hear them better, the knights continued.

"I mean, if he wants that ass so badly he either needs to tell Arthur or shut up about it" Gwaine said, haughtily. 

Percy guffawed and snorted an ungraceful laugh, his response placed a wide smile on Gwaine's face. Leon tried to fend off a small smirk.

Merlin was intrigued and very confused. Who were they talking about? What ass? Merlin certainly agreed that Arthur was an ass but he didn't think he'd hear the knights ever admitting it. 

Upon seeing Merlin's bewildered expression, the knights promptly made themselves more serious. Their backs straightened, their grins faded. Merlin wondered what he'd done to upset them.

He trudged behind, his heart in his throat. It didn't seem like they knew about his magic? Merlin let out a deep breath. If they did, they hadn't told Arthur from the sounds of it. 

Merlin heard a twig snap to the side of their group, he paused. Leon looked behind him and noticed Merlin's frown. "Merlin, whats-" 

Am axe flew past Leon and landed deep into the tree bark, splinters showering them. 

The knights flew into action, Arthur leading them against the band of miscreants who had seen shining armour and red cloaks and realised that this would be as good a chance as any. 

Merlin sighed, why was there always some kind of fight? Why couldn't it just be a nice peaceful walk for once. 

He hid himself behind some mock covered rocks and held his hand out. Spell after spell whipping quietly out of his mouth. His eyes a molten gold as he dropped branches, burned swords and tripped bandits. 

Gwaine shook his head, afterwards. Merlin straightened from his crouched position as the few left ran away. 

"Really Merlin, there is a time and a place..." Gwaine said, his face half disapproving and half amused. 

Merlin blinked. Surely now would be the best time though. He shook his head, no. Gwaine didn't mean magic, did he? He wouldn't so blatantly risk Merlin's well being for an off hand comment. Gwaine was too loyal a friend for that. But maybe if he felt betrayed by Merlin for not telling him about his magic he would- 

No. No, he wouldn't. Merlin's just worrying for nothing. 

The knights were now surrounding Merlin, the king was looking in puzzlement and Merlin was at the centre of the strange gathering, encircled by the knights. 

"Just tell him." Gwaine said quietly, eyes wide and trusting. 

Merlin's chest heaved as he tried to breathe. Oh my god, Gwaine really is trying to get him executed. 

"W-what?" 

Arthur looked between Gwaine and Merlin, in an almost comical fashion. His head swinging between the two figures as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, uncertain. 

Merlin looked in horror at Gwaine who was still giving him pleading eyes. He skittered a look at the other knights, they all seemed shocked at Gwaine's forwardness. 

"If you don't tell Arthur I will." Gwaine said with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. A challenge. 

Merlin could feel the colour leech out of him, swear needing his forehead. His hand trembled and all her could see was a pyre being built, a dingy cell that he'd await his end in. 

Arthur was definitely more concerned than confused now.

"He's shaking like a leaf in a storm Gwaine, look at the colour he's gone. Leave him be." Elyan muttered, pulling at Gwaine's shoulder. 

Gwaine's eyes scan Merlin's figure and widen. "I'm sorry Merlin, you don't have to say anything. I didn't realise- I'm sorry." 

Merlin was still too scared and shocked to move, he felt like a rabbit stuck in one of Arthur's traps. 

"No. Tell me." Arthur demanded, finally catching on that there was a piece of information he was missing. 

Merlin's lips remains sealed. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't. Gwaine wouldn't really, he was sure now. The knights would keep his secret even if he had to give him a minor heart attack first. 

Gwaine sighed, hair shifting with his loud exhalation. "Merlin fancies you." 

Merlin's head snapped up at that and all the colour returned to him, cheeks glowing.

"What?" He exclaimed. 

Arthur was also staring now, nose and ears pink. 

"Well, your always muttering about his ass! And I'm sure you've given him many other compliments under your breath when you think he's far enough away not to hear." Gwaine explained. 

Merlin was outraged, he stomped over to Gwaine and angrily spat "I was calling him an ass not complimenting it! Clearly I should've been calling you that, you-" 

His angry fit fizzled out, he gave a half hysterical laugh at the sudden rushing emotions of relief, annoyance and frustration. 

The others watched him, wearily. He could swear Leon was scolding Gwaine quietly "You broke him. You should've kept quiet." 

Merlin finally pieced together the knights conversation earlier "That's what you were talking about earlier! I can't believe you-" He broke off again, unable to finish a coherent sentence, too many emotions bubbling up, still feeling unstable from his earlier scare.

Gwaine's eyes narrowed. "Why are you acting so weirdly to this?" 

Elyan watched too, seeing Merlin's reaction. "Maybe he didn't realise he fancied Arthur?" He suggested, as if Merlin wasn't even there. 

Merlin wished he wasn't there now that embarrassment had started to set in. 

"Aha! He's blushing, look." Gwaine heralded. 

All though angry, Merlin took this for the opportunity it was. If they believed there was another cause to his frustration they would bug him until he told them. He couldn't tell them about his magic. He just couldn't. 

So instead he opted for the more humiliating but less dangerous choice. 

Merlin sighed, a hand covering his face. 

"Sure. Yeah. I was just embarrassed you found out." He muttered.

Gwaine smiled victoriously and the other knights were also hiding smiles, Elyan did look a little worried still but Leon's snigger shook him out of it. 

Arthur looked at Merlin and preened. "Well, I am a rather fabulous specimen. It's nothing to be ashamed of Merlin." 

Merlin rolled his eyes and grumbled insults under his breath, Gwaine nudged Elyan. Merlin seethed, he really hated these patrols.


End file.
